All low birthweight (1750gm or less) infants referred to Children's Hospital are examined, CAT scanned for hemorrhage, and evaluated by the Hospital staff. Specified information is collected prospectively on each child until the age of three years. The objective of the study is to identify risk factors associated with neurological deficits, in particular CP.